Hikaru Sulu
| title = commanding officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | mother = Kalea Graef Hatoyama-Sulu (aka Shimizu Hana) | father = Saraoni Hatoyama-Sulu | children = Alana Sulu (I), Demora Sulu (daughter) | relatives = Hikaru Sulu (ancestor); Alana (surname unrevealed) (granddaughter) | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = George Takei }} Hikaru Sulu was an officer in Starfleet during the 23rd and 24th centuries. During his career, he served aboard the , , the and at Starfleet Academy. Overview Sulu was born in San Francisco ( ) on Earth in 2237. By 2265, he had graduated from Starfleet Academy and was stationed as an astrophysicist and later the helmsman aboard USS Enterprise. ( ) He remained with the Enterprise until some time prior to 2285. ( ; ) In 2271, his daughter, future helmsman Demora Sulu, was born. ( , ) Before 2285, Sulu started teaching at the Academy, serving aboard the Enterprise, now serving as a training vessel. The assignment ended after the conflict with Khan Noonien Singh and the Genesis incident. ( ) Sulu also accompanied James Kirk and the others, stealing the Enterprise to reintegrate Spock's katra with his body on the Genesis planet. ( ) He also time-traveled with the other Enterprise senior officers aboard the Klingon Bird-of-Prey to 1986 to gain two humpback whales and save Earth from the whale probe. ( ) Upon their return to 23rd century Earth, saving it from the probe, Sulu and the others were court martialed, which was dismissed. He hoped to be assigned to the Excelsior but was assigned to the new Enterprise-A. ( ) He was influenced by Sybok when the latter hijacked the Enterprise-A to find "Sha Ka Ree" in 2287. ( ) Sulu took command of the Excelsior in 2290 and, in 2293, assisted Kirk and the Enterprise-A in ensuring the Khitomer Conference continued and helped to prevent the attempted assassinations of both Federation President Ra-ghoratreii and Klingon Chancellor Azetbur. ( ; , Star Trek: Hidden Frontier: "Yesterday's Excelsior") Captain Sulu commanded Excelsior at least through 2320. (ST novel: ) : first officer Chakotay claimed a male "Captain Sulu" supported his application for Starfleet Academy in 2344. It remains unclear if this was Hikaru Sulu, his daughter Demora, or another Sulu. ( , novel: ) After retiring from Starfleet in the 2320s, Sulu ran for public office and eventually was elected as President of the United Federation of Planets in 2328. He took office in 2329 and served three terms until 2340. (Shatnerverse novel: ; ) Fanon ''Star Trek: Phase II At some point in the late 2290s or early 2300s, Sulu's daughter Demora had a daughter, whom she named Alana after a request from her father. On the first meeting between the elder Sulu and his granddaughter, he explained to Demora that she had a half-sister in another timeline. ( : "World Enough and Time") Star Trek: Of Gods and Men According to Captain Uhura's personal log in 2306, Sulu and the ''Excelsior were engaged in a three-year exploratory mission of the Gamma Quadrant, and thus unable to attend the launch of the . :How the ''Excelsior managed to travel at least 30,000 light years to the Gamma Quadrant's nearest edge is unknown. It is also possible that the writers of Of Gods and Men made an error.'' Service jacket Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Scientists Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel